


Vineta

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [7]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, marriage problems
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 2002年，Marty中心，发生在原剧EP5和EP6之间的事。What happened around Marty in 2002,about his family ,his marriage,and his partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是想写些Marty中心的东西，一直很感兴趣02年时Marty眼中所见他家庭和周围发生的事，他的想法和行动。  
> 本文无CP，主要是发生在02年，Marty和Rust决裂之前的事。两人是正常（？）的工作关系——当然，大家都懂的。  
> Title from 'The Wonderful Adventures of Nils', by Selma Lagerlöf.

马蒂不知道自己为什么要去。离开红酒和烛光，离开他和玛姬的结婚纪念日之夜。

今天是他和玛姬的第十七个结婚纪念日。往年的惯例是自制的龙虾和奶油焗菜，和玛姬喜欢的红酒。不过今年有点不一样，两周以前马蒂就预订了那家新开的海鲜餐馆——当然，那绝不是因为他心里有鬼，马蒂对自己说——虽然这几年来玛姬其实已经不太在意这个日子了，但在目前的特殊情况下，马蒂认为多用些心思还是必要的。晚餐很成功，玛姬有点微醺——她已经好几年没这样了——在门厅里脱鞋的时候还在咯咯笑。梅茜去了姨妈家，奥德丽的房门照例紧闭（虽然住同一座房子，他们每天看见她的时间不超过十分钟，他们甚至不知道她在不在家）。完美的夜晚。

事实上，对于所谓的闺房之乐，床笫之间的甜蜜，马蒂已经不像过去那样热衷了。多年前的出轨事件之后，他们再也没能恢复。那件事之后三个月，玛姬才允许他回床上睡觉。每次做爱，马蒂都会尽他所能取悦玛姬，但他们心里明白，裂痕会永远存在，他们再也回不到过去的亲密无间，水乳交融。玛姬再也没提过那件事。他们心照不宣。但紧张感始终存在，像阳光长期暴晒下变脆的报纸，他们只能小心翼翼地维持着它的形状。在床上面对玛姬越来越让他紧张——这让他们都感到疲惫。家里重新装修之后他们就开始分床睡，这使他们都轻松了许多。但他们还保持着所有的家庭节日——各种公共节日、生日、结婚纪念日——甚至比以前更加用心，他们需要这些，因为那对他们来说已经成为一种仪式，幸福的家庭不就该这样吗。

但今夜玛姬从浴室出来的时候，穿上了他精心挑选的礼物——珍珠色的真丝内衣。一股沙沙作响的暖流从他腹中升起来，像香槟酒的泡沫，计划成功了。红酒给她的两腮抹上了红晕，岁月仁慈地没给她留下多少痕迹——上帝，她真美，他好像又回到了新婚的头三个月，天天沉浸在心醉神迷的狂喜之中，觉得自己拥抱着一个天使。

“还记得‘玫瑰谷’吗？”玛姬爬上床垫，坐在他的腿上，手指抚着他的后颈。“我一直想再去一次，带上孩子们。”

“当然，”他向她挤挤眼，拨弄着她内衣上的花边。“让奥德丽看看天使送她来的地方。”

玛姬笑了，但提到奥德丽，她的笑容很快被抹去了。她低下头，把额头靠着他的肩膀。

一丝痛楚刺进了马蒂的心。这么多年来，他习惯了她的怀抱，习惯了依赖她，她让他感到安全，他几乎忘了她是个女人，几乎忘了初见她的样子。悔恨，迷茫，自我厌恶，一直以来被有意埋在黑暗中的东西，忽然劈头盖脸地涌上来。他已经多久没见过那时的笑容了？他们为什么会走到这一步？不能再继续下去了，不能，现在还来得及——

“等忙完这阵子，我就去请假，我才不管头儿会怎么想呢——你看好吗？”

玛姬又笑了——哦，他愿意拿出一切来让这笑容停留——吻了他的嘴唇。他的手伸进她的内衣下面。

电话铃忽然响了。他的工作手机。刺耳的声音让他们都僵住了。

铃声还在响个不停，一声接一声，不依不饶。马蒂叹了口气，不情愿地从床上下来，摇摇晃晃地走过去拿起手机。他看了一眼来电显示，是拉斯特。

他的心跳停了半秒。拉斯特已经很久没在这么晚打电话来过了。

“是我。”他希望对方自己的声音能让对方自动滚开。

电话里没有声音，但明显有人在。马蒂等了五秒钟，没有应答。他挂了电话。

电话立刻又响了起来。这次马蒂接通之后几乎是在大喊：“什么事，拉斯特？”

一个迟疑的声音，带点外国口音，他从没听过。“你……是他的朋友吗？能来把他接走吗？”

“……你是谁？告诉我你的名字！”

对方没有回答，只是说了一个地址，就挂断了电话。

马蒂呆了半晌，盯着暗下去的手机屏幕。他的心狂跳不止。

他感到玛姬来到他背后。“是拉斯特？”

“不……很奇怪，也许他碰上麻烦了。”他咬着嘴唇。“我——得去看看。”

他看着她。玛姬的脸上又恢复了那种冷静淡然的神色。那个时刻过去了。他胸中的香槟泡沫渐渐消失。

“好。当心点。”

他充满歉意地在她额头上吻了一下，拿起外衣和车钥匙——没忘记写字台抽屉里的枪。


	2. Chapter 2

马蒂不知道自己为什么要去。但他知道他非去不可，否则今晚会睡不着觉。而且离开了玛姬，他奇怪地觉得有点轻松——想想他差点把什么都告诉玛姬了，想像她愤怒失望的脸，或者更糟，一扇关上的门，冰冷得没有一丝温度，斩断了一切温暖和柔情——他宁可淹死也不想再经历一次，想都不能想。

那地方是个简陋的汽车旅馆。掉了一半字母的霓虹灯牌孤零零地亮着。这种地方他见过太多了，那种好像被遗弃了几十年，却会一直撑到世界末日的地方，在白天显得比夜里更荒凉。虽然是深更半夜，还有两三个窗口亮着灯。他一眼就看到拉斯特的皮卡停在旅馆前面——而他的第一印象竟是，和这地方的可疑气氛太相称了。他下了车，锁上车门。一月冰凉的夜气刺激着他的脸，让他想起刚离开的家里的卧室，玛姬温暖的体香。他检查了一下枪里的子弹，走进旅馆。

前台什么人也没有，当然——他直接到了电话里说的房间。走廊里灯光昏暗，有种让人不快的气味——他可一点也不陌生。

马蒂在房门上敲了一下。门开了条缝，一个男人的脸很快地打量了他一下。

“他在哪儿？”马蒂低声问，手放在口袋里的枪上。

那人歪了下头，示意他进门，然后把门在他背后关上。

房间里的气味让马蒂皱紧了眉头。酒精，汗味，性，呕吐物，还有其它的掺杂在里面——每个有经验的警察都能立刻贴上“违法”标签的东西。紧闭的门窗让这些气味变本加厉。只开了一盏床头灯，马蒂的目光立刻被吸引过去。他的搭档躺在床上一动不动。

马蒂的第一反应是拔枪。但随即他听见细细的呼吸声，灯光照着拉斯特的胸口一起一伏，他的眼皮微微颤动。

马蒂转向房间里的另一个人。“他怎么了？你是谁？”他往前跨了一步，把对方逼到了墙角。

那个人对着枪口举起双手，声音都发抖了。“他没事！—— 我是说，他可能不太好，但我保证会没事的。”

这个人完全不像要找麻烦。马蒂把他搜了一遍，没发现武器，就让他靠着墙角，自己到床边检查拉斯特的情况。拉斯特穿得像个无业游民，衣服很凌乱——没穿鞋，衬衫都扣错了，皮带也没系，汗湿的头发贴在脸上。一身酒气，嘴边还有呕吐物的痕迹。他似乎没有外伤，但心跳得很快，瞳孔有些放大。马蒂对醉鬼很熟悉，但这绝不仅仅是醉酒。

他又转向那个人。“你是什么人？”

“叫我马克吧，”那人又紧张起来，“就是个靠老二吃饭的，没想惹麻烦。”

扔在地上的安全套包装证实了马蒂的猜测。他努力放缓自己的呼吸，把枪收起来。“你认识他多久了？”

马克显然放松了些。借着昏暗的灯光，马蒂只能看出他年纪还轻，身材壮实，职业性的招摇打扮，黄头发可能是染的。

“呃……有四个月吧，我跟他不熟，真的，在公牛酒吧认识的。也就一个月左右来找我一次，在这里见面，开一天的房。信不信我连他名字都不知道？我是守法公民，警官。”

马蒂挑起眉毛。“谁告诉你我是警察？”

“你脸上写着呢。他是你线人？……哦这不关我的事，我什么也不知道，我不想惹麻烦。”那人又说了一遍。

“你不想？你到底给他吃了什么？”

马克又抖起来。“没——没有，今晚他打电话找我，约了老地方见面，像以前一样，只是——他喝多了点，他——他问我要醒酒药，我就给了他点，但后来……我觉得情况不妙，怎么也叫不醒他——”

去你奶奶的醒酒药，马蒂一把揪住那人的领子，把他整个提了起来。

“你怎么知道我的电话？”

“就是他号码簿里的头一个——真的，真的，拿我侄子的命发誓，他会没事的，我吃过，我知道——”

马蒂狠狠地把对方摇晃了一阵，才把他扔下。他又回到床边，按着拉斯特的脉搏，觉得还算有力。他找到拉斯特的外衣和鞋，给他穿好，又把房间全部搜查了一遍。拉斯特没有带枪，也没有任何身份证明——如果有什么违禁药品，现在也找不到了。最后他费劲地把拉斯特从床上扶起来。

“过来，帮我一把。”

两个男人一左一右架住拉斯特的胳膊走出房间，他的体重几乎都压在马蒂身上。前台仍旧空空荡荡。没有任何人看到他们。

最后马蒂终于设法把拉斯特弄上了自己的车。关上车门之后，他叫住马克。

“为你自己着想，不用我提醒你管好你的舌头，要是你敢跟任何人乱说——”他指指自己的眼睛，又指指对方。

“我懂，今天什么也没发生过，我没见过他，也没见过你。”

马克走了两步，又回过头来。

“你……会照顾他吧。”

“你最好祈祷他没事，”马蒂有点好笑，转念一想，他又问了一句。“为什么打电话找我？你可以跑掉不管的。”

“就是担心他会……你知道。不能就这么把他丢下，不是吗。”马克耸了耸肩，走开了。


	3. Chapter 3

直到关上拉斯特寓所的房门，把拉斯特丢在他光秃秃的床垫上（还给他脱了鞋——好吧，马蒂努力不去注意外衣裤之下拉斯特没穿任何内衣这回事，大概都丢在那个肮脏的旅馆里了），用冷水给他擦脸，马蒂的手还在发抖。

那是愤怒。这个杂种，又忘了你是个警察，把自己弄得半死，还半夜把我从暖被窝里拉出来给你擦屁股——马蒂恨恨地嘟囔着。

但其实他知道自己气的不是这个。你怎么能这样，为什么这样作践自己，在我付出了这么多努力让你呆在岸上，不再浑身湿透之后，你又要去跳进那个泥潭？

关于拉斯特在工作之外的秘密，他并不是一无所知。下班后他们偶尔会去些偏僻的酒吧——马蒂有时会想清静清静，躲开那些同事们，而拉斯特从出娘胎起就和职务社交无缘——对拉斯特来说去酒吧很少是为了消遣，当然，他总有事要调查，那本笔记永远填不满。但有一次拉斯特让马蒂先走，他以为没人注意，但马蒂发现他和吧台那边的陌生男人交换了眼神——那人从进酒吧以来目光就一直在拉斯特身上——然后两人先后离开。马蒂开车兜了个圈子，停在一条小巷里，看到拉斯特的车向郊区驶去。在工作中他们有默契，对彼此的私事不过问，而且之后拉斯特总是正常地出现，像什么事都没发生一样。所以马蒂习惯于相信他知道自己在干什么。虽然，没人喜欢被蒙在鼓里，而且这个人还是你为数不多的能交托性命的人——但马蒂的经验是，保持两人的界限，是和拉斯特长期相处的关键。

今天的事只是证实了马蒂的猜测。但不知为什么，那让马蒂很不舒服。不止是愤怒，还有——被伤害的感觉。这没道理，他想。拉斯特的私生活和他没关系。但想起陌生男人看拉斯特的目光，他放在拉斯特后腰上的手，看到拉斯特失去知觉地躺着，衣服凌乱，全无防备，任人摆布——马蒂真的不想知道这些。

马蒂认真考虑了几分钟是否应该询问玛姬的医疗建议，但最后只是给家里打了个简短的电话，告诉她没什么大事，但一时回不去。他很庆幸明天是休息日。今晚的情况太复杂，知道的人越少越好。拉斯特还在呼吸，看着不像马上会有生命危险。他让拉斯特侧卧着，以免被呕吐物窒息。

马蒂在那把破旧的折叠椅上坐了一个小时，注意着拉斯特的情况。拉斯特又吐了一次。马蒂把他收拾干净之后，他又陷入了昏睡。马蒂想去他的，又不是第一次了，就在拉斯特旁边合衣躺下。他看着他搭档的颈背，听着他的呼吸，看着他的手脚偶尔无意识地牵动。

他从来都没这么平静过。马蒂想。

马蒂好像只闭了一下眼——再睁开眼的时候天已经亮了。阳光把百叶窗的影子投在墙上。下一件闯进他意识的事情是热乎乎的气息吹在他脸上。拉斯特不知什么时候已经翻过身来对着他，鼻尖都碰到了他的脸。

他太近了。

我还没醒，马蒂告诉自己。他只知道自己很平静，很舒适。看着那微微抖动的睫毛，眼睑下的阴影和细纹，半张的嘴唇，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，咽喉中间的凹陷，随着呼吸轻轻起伏，汗湿的皮肤闪着光亮。我还在做梦，马蒂想。他伸手过去探进拉斯特的头发里，抚摸着他后颈上细软的卷发，从第一天见到他马蒂就想这么干了。拉斯特发出一点声音，像猫咪的咕噜声。我一定在做梦，马蒂想，否则拉斯特会打掉我的牙。拉斯特在用嘴呼吸。他的嘴唇像玛姬一样薄而柔软，但不该这么干燥，如果马蒂用舌头舔湿它——

一辆车从外面的公路上呼啸而过，马蒂惊跳起来。拉斯特仍然背对着他躺着，闭着眼，呼吸平稳。

马蒂用手搓了搓脸。他觉得自己像干了一天活，这该死的床垫根本没法让他放松。他好不容易从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地去浴室，用冷水冲了头，努力平复自己的心跳。

 

拉斯特一直睡到中午才醒。马蒂出门去买午饭回来（当然，冰箱里的储备还是那么贫乏），闻到熟悉的烟味。不出所料，拉斯特正坐在床上抽烟。他已经换了衣服，头发湿漉漉的，一脸病容。不过显然，马蒂不用叫救护车了。

马蒂把食物扔在桌上，在拉斯特面前重重地坐下来，瞪着他。除此之外，他也想不出该说什么。

拉斯特没看他。一直到把那支烟抽完，他才抬起头来。“对不起。毁了你的纪念日。”

马蒂有一百句话想说，但最后只是叹了口气。“为什么要吃药？”

拉斯特把双手支在膝盖上，闭上眼睛，像在记忆里寻找什么。“我……需要放松。让脑子停下来。”他的声音干涩，陌生。

马蒂的目光无意地落在墙上的日历上。一月七日。该死。

“你还好吗？”马蒂知道这完全是废话。

“好像快死了。”

马蒂揉了揉脑门。“这样下去不行，伙计。我们以前讨论过这个。这些年我以为你已经好了……我知道你不想听，但你真的该去看医生。没你想的那么可怕。”

“我以为这个问题上我更有发言权。”

马蒂站起来，开始走来走去。每次提到这个，谈话就走进了死胡同。拉斯特提过他的精神问题。马蒂不知道他经历过什么，也很难理解。这是一堵黑暗中的墙。而马蒂现在还没有自信能处理这个。

“那你就这么下去？从牛郎那里买黑药？”

拉斯特沉默了半晌，又点了一根烟。“我承认这次我搞砸了……但我能处理。”

“处理个屁！”马蒂觉得心头蓦地一股火起，拉斯特在旅馆床上的样子忽然跳了出来——奄奄一息，虚弱无助，让他揪心。“我以为你活不过昨晚了，妈的，我还不想亲手给你收尸，然后花多少年给后辈宣传别学我那个操蛋白痴搭档把自己嗑死。”

马蒂等着拉斯特反击，用滔滔不绝的唇枪舌剑把他淹没。但这次他什么也没说，只是垂着眼睛默默吸烟，好像没注意听他的话。马蒂很少看到拉斯特示弱的样子。显然他还没精神打嘴仗，他在努力把自己拼回来，拿着烟的手还在抖。马蒂心里一沉，气忽然消了。

“好吧，我们都冷静一下，会有办法的——就像以前一样，我们总会找到办法过这一关，对不？”马蒂又坐下来，看着他。“我们都同意你得保住你的饭碗——你不愿去医院，那我们就找个专业人士，或许能帮你的忙？”

“看来你已经有计划了？”拉斯特惨然一笑，好像疲倦得连眼睛都睁不开。

马蒂从鼻子里笑了一声。“等着瞧吧。”

他们安静地吃了简单的午饭——拉斯特几乎没吃什么——之后又睡着了，或者马蒂认为是这样。马蒂觉得自己还不能离开。他搬来了小电视机（马蒂一直奇怪95年之后拉斯特为什么还留着它，不过那可能只是因为拉斯特压根就没注意过），把音量关到最小。

“我得去把车开回来。”马蒂的头快掉到胸口的时候，忽然听见拉斯特的声音。他发现拉斯特已经靠着墙坐了起来。

“一会儿我去吧，我记得那地方。”

拉斯特扁了下嘴，马蒂觉得那是感谢的意思。停了一会儿拉斯特又问：“是马克找的你？”

“什么？啊，对，马克。”

“我相信他嘴很严。你没抓他吧？”

“我又不傻。”

马蒂想问这个好久了。他曾努力忽视它，但这个问题总会时不时的跳出来，像一张旧唱片里的破音。他犹豫了好一阵，斟酌着措辞，最后却冲口而出。

“你不是gay吧？”

拉斯特盯着他，没有半点惊讶，只是好像觉得有趣，为什么到现在才开口。

“你已经有结论了？”

“得了吧，别拐弯抹角，这个问题有那么难回答吗？”

“不如说这个问题为什么那么重要？如果你非要那么想也没什么，但我从不认为操一个男人还是一个女人对一个人的价值判断和社会属性有决定性的区别。”

马蒂有一肚子话想问，但不知从何说起。

“想问什么就问吧。”沉默了一会儿，拉斯特又开口了，让马蒂有点意外。

“你喜欢……和男人？我想你结过婚——”马蒂迟疑着说，事实上，他真的很好奇。

“不觉得这种事像你想的那么重要。所有人都认为性能解释一切，是人类所有行为的动机，社会、文化都建立在性欲驱动的发动机上；放松了它的笼头，人类的大厦就要崩塌——事实是，那只是两个身体出于繁殖和生存本能的碰撞，你操别人，被别人操，之后什么问题也解决不了。”他瞥了一眼圆瞪着眼的马蒂，把烟灰弹在床边的烟缸里。“简单地说，跟我上床的是谁，男人还是女人——我真他妈的不在乎。”

那爱情呢？马蒂差点问出来，但忍住了，太蠢了，他猜得出拉斯特的回答。

为什么拉斯特的回答都那么恼人又那么操蛋的正确，就像把真理的炮弹直接打在你脸上。马蒂不喜欢这些理论，但在内心深处，他有点同意拉斯特的话，虽然这有违他的理性和所受的教育。有时候他羡慕拉斯特，能活得坦率而自由。但即便如此，拉斯特疲惫的声音还是让他的胸口隐隐作痛。冰一般坚硬而脆弱，这么多年来从未变过。

但至少拉斯特的哲学又恢复了，这让马蒂大大松了口气。

“……好吧，我不想干涉你的私生活，不过最好别引火上身，这不用我说吧。”

话一出口，马蒂忽然觉得脸上有点发烧。今天早上的梦——马蒂相信那是个梦——忽然蛮横地插进脑海。他转过脸去继续看电视。

拉斯特没有回答。马蒂没敢看他，怕自己被那双明察秋毫的眼睛看穿。

 

这一天大部分时间拉斯特都在睡觉，或半睡半醒。马蒂又去了一趟旅馆，把拉斯特的车开回来。到了晚上，拉斯特让马蒂回去。

“你确定？”

马蒂盯着拉斯特，拉斯特也看着他。后来他深吸了一口气。

“确定。如果我想弄死自己，不会用这么蠢的法子。你在这儿也没什么用。”

马蒂有点哭笑不得。他考虑了一下拉斯特目前的状况，让步了。在拉斯特昏睡的时候，马蒂已经尽量搜索了拉斯特住所里可能藏药的地方，没发现什么。他告诉拉斯特自己明早还会过来，有需要就联系他。

“如果我觉得快断气了，一定打电话通知你。”

马蒂给他留了个中指。

 

马蒂回到家已经精疲力尽。面对玛姬担忧的眼神，他只能简单地解释说拉斯特的老毛病又复发了——压力太大，神经衰弱，睡眠失调，等等。玛姬显然松了口气。想到她一整天来一直担惊受怕，马蒂有些内疚。他不知道玛姬相信了多少——晚饭后她一直在沉思默想。马蒂只有力气去洗了个澡，就一头倒在床上。

拉斯特抽着烟，薄薄的嘴唇吮吸着濡湿的烟纸；拉斯特把一勺麦片送进嘴里，像猫一样舔着嘴唇；拉斯特的手指抓着他胸前的衬衫，划过他的下巴；拉斯特的鼻尖凉凉的，两天没刮的胡茬蹭着他的脖子；拉斯特喉咙深处的呼噜声，他带着酒气的呼吸；拉斯特汗津津的皮肤在他手下打滑，喉结移动着，脖颈的线条在起伏，锁骨上有几滴汗；拉斯特的小腿伸进他两腿中间，男人的手（是谁的？）沿着拉斯特后腰的低谷向下，来到那个柔软的丘顶——

马蒂惊醒了。他的心跳得又快又响，胯间硬得难受。

操。不能再这样下去了。这不行。需要修补的已经太多了，他不能再给自己制造新的裂缝。

玛姬在他身边翻了个身。他搂紧了玛姬，紧紧贴着她，好像想把那个梦融化在她的皮肤中。

第二天早晨他听见玛姬在厨房里忙着的声音。想起昨夜的事，他有点脸红。他很久没对她用过后入式了，玛姬呻吟着，颤抖着，他的手指在她臀部留下了淤青。但他知道她喜欢。当他去吃早饭的时候，玛姬显得心情不错。

“我认真想过拉斯特的事了，”她一边盛煎蛋一边说，马蒂就喜欢她这种尽在掌握的表情，积极应对一切问题。“我觉得不只是精神紧张这么简单。这种事不能放着不管，不过我觉得我们能帮助他。你记得劳瑞吗？”

马蒂歪着头，咧嘴一笑。“就知道你会这么想。”


	4. Chapter 4

拉斯特又来上班的时候，除了眼睛下面的阴影，没有什么异样。马蒂整天都担心地盯着他。不过他的步子很稳，也没把车开到树上去。他们在公路边停下来吃饭的时候，马蒂说：“上次说过的那事，我有个建议。”

拉斯特看着他，慢慢地眨着眼。“嗯。”

“玛姬有个女友，叫劳瑞，”他看到拉斯特那种“我就知道”的表情，不过还是一口气说下去，“——她人很好，是个医生，”他着重说了最后那个词，“我们觉得……你需要些专业的帮助，没那么严格，不过有好处。试试无妨嘛，她又不会吃了你。相信我。”

他停了一下，查看拉斯特的反应。“下周五她有空，我们还在橡树餐厅。—— 不用我提醒你，你还欠我个人情。”

他以为拉斯特又会扔出一堆废话，不过出乎意料的是，拉斯特只是咬着指甲。过了一会儿他说：“那天的口供你负责。”

马蒂对自己笑了笑。只要积极想办法解决，一切都会好起来，他一直秉承这个原则。

 

玛姬的眼光一向精准——没有比劳瑞更合适的了。她没有玛姬的刚硬，但有远胜常人的耐心。她喜欢烹饪和爵士舞，乐观，开放，善于倾听。马蒂简直不敢相信他们有这么好的运气——或者说，拉斯特有这么好的运气。第一次约会很不错，接着是第二次。第三次约会他们没再参加，是劳瑞告诉玛姬的，满脸兴奋的笑容。之后事情就走上了正轨。拉斯特经常去劳瑞家，有时会住一阵子。他们工作的时候不太提到这个，但马蒂看得出拉斯特的情况稳定多了。他所有外在的线条都不再那么紧绷，甚至连烟都抽得少了。马蒂真心为拉斯特高兴，他甚至想像着他们将来的孩子会不会让自己和玛姬作教父母（虽然拉斯特目前还是个无神论者，或不可知论者，或管他什么）。玛姬还和他讨论该送什么结婚礼物，虽然马蒂内心对此并不乐观——他很难想像拉斯特穿着礼服，挽着新娘走向圣坛的样子。

他们去四人约会，玛姬的主意。在有侍者的餐馆，烛光和香槟，四个人面对面坐着，劳瑞在笑，在盘子旁边和拉斯特手拉手，像八点档喜剧。马蒂咯咯笑着，喝着酒，接着玛姬抛过来的笑话，兴高采烈。一切都完美得不真实。他对自己说，这才是正常生活该有的样子——但想起正常这个词让他吓了一跳，好像忽然回忆起很久以前的一个令人不快的梦。他越过酒杯，对上拉斯特的目光，忽然感到一阵尴尬——他们简直像一对蹩脚的演员。

有一次马蒂看见拉斯特在吃药——没有躲着他。

“你这一阵怎么样？”他问。

“还行。”拉斯特收起药瓶。“劳瑞向我推荐了另一种药。”

马蒂点点头。

 

“马蒂，这一阵你们很忙吗？”玛姬放下电话问。

马蒂考虑了一下。前一阵那个“南部药店劫匪”的确让他们费了一阵工夫，不过据他所知，这个案子已经结了。虽然那让拉斯特很不满意。

“啊，这星期应该会轻松点了。怎么？”

“劳瑞问我，拉斯特是不是有空去找她，她已经三星期没见到他了。”

马蒂皱起了眉头。自从那个案子以后，近来的拉斯特又让他想起九五年的时候，紧张，专注，疏离，心无旁骛。他又开始在档案室加班，带着黑眼圈来上班。马蒂不喜欢这样，那让他感到不止一点的担忧。

“……他手头的事有点难办，你知道凶杀组那帮人，最难啃的骨头都扔给他。”

玛姬叹了口气，在他旁边坐下来。

“劳瑞希望和他谈谈。她是认真的，我能看出来。我从没见过她对一个男人这么用心——拉斯特是她想要的人。她想让他幸福，但她不清楚拉斯特对她的想法。我知道拉斯特过去的经历很可怕，但创伤总能治疗——劳瑞已经做了很多，但这需要两个人共同努力。她只希望他能坦诚相待。”

马蒂点着头。他非常理解劳瑞的想法。拉斯特是那种让人放不下的人。而他自己花了七年的时间，才能走进拉斯特树起的荆棘丛林。

“好吧，我去和他谈谈。”马蒂安慰她，但并没有什么信心。

但到了第二天，他们沿着275号公路往前开，马蒂却不知道怎么向拉斯特开口。嘿，让我提醒你还有个女朋友？最后他只是说：“玛姬说这周五还有次四人约会。”

“嗯。”过了一会儿拉斯特才回答，好像心不在焉。这一阵他都是这样。马蒂真恨不得掀开他的脑壳，看看他到底在转什么念头。

到了约会的那天，马蒂、玛姬和劳瑞先到了餐厅。劳瑞换了新发型——昨天和玛姬在电话上聊了一个小时的成果。但拉斯特迟到了，他一般不这样，不过他已经打来了电话“十七分钟内到”。惬意的气氛一点点蒸发。马蒂的笑话说完的时候，他们都看得出劳瑞忧心忡忡。三人都不再说话，只是默默地喝着餐前酒。

“马蒂，”劳瑞忽然开口，转着手里的酒杯。“你觉得爱人——或夫妻——之间最重要的是什么？”

“是个心理测试吗？”马蒂努力用他通常的轻松语气说，“让我想想——是爱情？”

劳瑞轻轻地摇了摇头，继续转她的酒杯。“是信任。爱情会变，而信任才能长久。没有信任，即使在他身边，也像隔着一个海洋。”

马蒂忽然打了个寒颤。他偷偷瞥了一眼玛姬。她没有说话，只是看着劳瑞，一脸忧虑，若有所思。

拉斯特急匆匆地推门进来的时候，所有人都盯着他看。劳瑞站了起来，期待地望着他，张开嘴想说什么。拉斯特环视了一下他们，目光没在劳瑞身上停留。“一个紧急事件，我现在必须去。”他稍微迟疑了一下，“对不起，劳瑞。”

马蒂皱起眉，拉斯特的脸色凝重，急切，眼睛下熟悉的阴影让马蒂的心沉了下去。那黑影在烛光和音乐的背后弥漫开来，渐渐遮住了眼前美梦般的幻象。

拉斯特没再说什么，就走了出去，好像害怕停留。拉斯特的车灯消失之后，玛姬还有点发怔。劳瑞的嘴唇颤抖着。她咬住嘴唇，抓起手袋，低着头站起来。

“抱歉，玛姬，马蒂。”

她快步走了出去。马蒂看到她在抹眼睛。

这一晚马蒂和玛姬终于回家的时候，两人都没有说话。直到睡觉前，马蒂问是不是该给劳瑞打个电话。

“算了。”玛姬叹了口气。“这种事只能让他们两人去解决。”

 

 

几天以后，马蒂下班稍晚了些。他进门的时候，听见客厅里劳瑞的声音。她的声音很响，相当激动。

“……不，这不是沟通的问题。他没有给我这个机会。他不信任我，他对我，对自己，都没有信心。他不相信我能给他幸福，他不相信任何人，甚至不信自己能得到幸福。他不想要孩子，他不想和任何人生孩子——他以为我想要的只是他的精子？他以为我做出这么多努力是为什么？我只想要一个正常的家庭，一个丈夫，一个孩子，让我觉得安全温暖的地方，这个要求很过分吗？我过去以为他的问题只是创伤后遗症，但他不只是那样，他根本不懂——也不关心——别人的需要，他不懂什么是爱。”

马蒂停住脚，不知该不该走进去。他听见玛姬安慰地说了什么。

“我曾以为我爱他。但现在我明白了，同情不能代替爱。有些事情，再怎么努力也无济于事。我想帮他，但我办不到——我没有那么坚强，玛姬，我承担不了。”

马蒂听见脚步声。劳瑞走了出来，看见马蒂，她停了一下。

“我把拉斯特留在我那里的东西带来了，请你转交给他。”她干巴巴地说。“我和他分手了。”

她在门口回过头。“谢谢你的晚餐，马蒂。”

劳瑞走后，马蒂走进客厅，看见玛姬坐在沙发上，用手支着头。

“也许我错了。”她轻声说。

马蒂不喜欢她脸上那种表情。

 

 

第二天快过完的时候，马蒂把他们的车停在一片甘蔗地边上。

“我想跟你说说劳瑞的事。”

拉斯特抽出一支烟来点上，他神色疲倦，但好像明白这次谈话不可避免。

“你到底怎么回事伙计？为什么让她那么难过？”

“我没法给她想要的。”拉斯特吸了一口烟，望着窗外。“我知道我伤害了她。我犯了错，一开始就不该和她交往——误判了自己，不该有不切实际的幻想——现在能做的只有把损失降到最低。”

“屁话，你都没想再努力一下，给她一个机会——”

“我不明白你为什么总把希望寄托在‘再努把力’上？好像只要你试的次数够多，就能让死人复活似的。”

怒气让马蒂的心跳加快了一倍。他告诉自己要冷静。

“别转移话题——我知道你失去了你的家庭，但这并不意味着你就没有希望了。让一个女人幸福，也拯救你自己——这难道不值得付出努力？”

“我佩服你的乐观，马蒂，但不合时宜。一个被判了死刑的囚徒，为什么还要强迫别人为他陪葬？”

“你夸大其词了，拉斯特，这里没人要上电椅，你的路还很长，没有什么努力是徒劳的……我看你只是害怕，害怕改变自己，哪怕这些改变对你有好处——

“算了吧马蒂，你真相信我和劳瑞能从此幸福地生活下去，像威廉王子似的，生三个孩子，养上两条狗，每个星期天和她手拉手去教堂？”

马蒂忍住了一句咒骂，在心里数到十。深吸了一口气，他才开口。

“……我不懂你为什么总是对，”马蒂斟酌了一下用词，“对关心你的人这么残酷。”

“痛苦一时总好过毁了她的一生。她明白这点。”拉斯特从低垂的眼皮下盯着马蒂，马蒂觉得自己被他的目光穿透了。“我不是拉撒路，没人能拯救我。你为什么就不能明白，马蒂，几根胶带补不好要沉的船。人改变不了别人，更无法改变自己。如果人们都能接受失败，接受操蛋的自己，我们的案子会减少一半。”

马蒂的胃里像坠了块冰。他觉得又被打败了。一向如此。

“……她说你不懂得爱。”马蒂不知为什么想起了这个。

拉斯特的嘴动了一下，弯成一个苦笑。“如果爱意味着互相欺骗，那它最好赶快结束。阿拉伯沙漠里的湖葬送了多少人——只是个幻像，追寻它的人都死在了半路上。幻像总有消失的时候，真实才能带他们走到终点。”

马蒂的手攥成了拳头。“去你的真实——要是没有一点爱，一点希望，活着还有什么意义？——过去的结束了，你为什么就不能像其他人那样，放下它，向前看？”

拉斯特把烟从嘴里拿出来，看了他一阵，又移开视线。甘蔗叶被风吹得沙沙响。猩红的落日已经贴近了地平线，像悬浮在牛奶里的蛋黄。深灰的阴云从西边涌起，如无数的翅膀，奔腾，喧嚣，席卷了大半天空。

“命运的猎犬，永远追赶着妄想逃脱的凡人。什么都不会真正结束。不会。”拉斯特喃喃地说，像在梦呓。“你怎么知道现在的一切不是一个梦？威尼塔① ——沉没在海中的城市，每一百年只有一夜，从海底浮现出来，重现它往日的繁华。这个虚幻城市里的人们，他们徘徊，追寻，忘记了时间，忘记了他们手里的一切——所有的欲望和痛苦，欢愉和挣扎——只能存在短短的一夜，之后会带着他们沉入海底。”

马蒂望着窗外，咬着下唇。拉斯特的话像一股寒风，恐惧渗透了他的骨髓。那是因为他能理解——他也有同样的感觉。

“前一阵你还不是这样 —— 我以为你走出来了，拉斯特。近来你不对劲，伙计。我不知道你是中了什么邪，但我担心你。”

拉斯特沉吟着，似乎想说什么，但最终没有开口。

马蒂摇了摇头，发动汽车，把车开上大路。

 

 

① 威尼塔：Vineta，瑞典民间传说中被风暴沉入海底的古城。出自瑞典女作家塞尔玛·拉格洛芙的小说《尼尔斯骑鹅旅行记》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又看了一遍第5第6集才发现这里的一些时间点和原剧有些出入，但已经没法改了。


	5. Chapter 5

拉斯特的情况越来越糟。

盖伊▪弗朗西斯案件之后，拉斯特一直在独自调查，详情马蒂并不清楚，也不想去问。在过去，这种情况并不奇怪。他们分工默契，马蒂了解拉斯特的工作方式，他不用为他操心，到了适当的时候，拉斯特会让他了解所有情况。到了最后阶段，拉斯特负责审讯，而马蒂负责整理报告。但这一次，马蒂感到不安,甚至愤怒。他对这件案子有种本能的厌恶。不想惹麻烦，就别翻旧案——这是马蒂刚进执法系统就了解的不成文的规矩。他近来总是回想起95年的那个案子——那某种程度上改变了他的职业生涯，给他带来了荣誉的案件。那件真正把他和拉斯特连在一起的案子。但他很少愿意回想那件事。那是个噩梦，早已经埋葬在阳光之下。一个黑暗的峡谷，他早已经把它远远抛在后方。他已经逃离了它，重建了自己——和拉斯特——的生活，又回到了宽阔的黄砖路上。当然，他的生活并不是十全十美，但他已经尽他所能来维护，只要他努力，问题总能解决——

但拉斯特却显然不这么想。他抓着迷宫的线团不放，执着地把目光投入那片黑暗。

他花整天时间走访多年前失踪案的相关人员，晚上几乎都在档案室里度过。索尔特因为收到伊比利亚治安官的司法投诉对他大发雷霆。

“沼泽地里的美狄亚”案之后，他们终于吵了一架。

—— 你没家庭，失去了你的女人，就把火撒到我头上？你真该去打一炮泄泄火——

马蒂不知自己为什么说这些，话一出口他就后悔了，但已经晚了。

—— 你个白痴。你们这些人，还以为天下太平？

—— 没有我就没有你。

该死的拉斯特。操蛋的拉斯特。

他怎么就不明白，这世界有自己的规则。他们都是普通人，凭一己之力无法和世界上所有的邪恶对抗。每个人都有自己的位置。他超出了自己的界限。

那天之后，他们许多天没有说话。

不能再继续下去了。不能再继续了。马蒂想。

他和拉斯特。他们之间的鸿沟在扩大。他们从来就不是一类人，从见到拉斯特的第一眼他就知道。在他们搭档的头几个月，尤其是勒杜案以后，他曾乐观地认为，他能把他的搭档拉进自己的世界。那时的情况的确在好转。但多年的经验之后他明白，他只能让拉斯特留在边界上，危险地悬在中间。他是个异类，无论走到哪里，都像是水中的油，面中的砂。他感到拉斯特一直在被一种相反的力量拉扯着，这种力一直在与他的努力相抗衡。这么多年来，他一直是拉斯特的锚，但现在他发现，自己的脚下并不是坚固的岩石，而是松散的流沙。

他从没喜欢过审讯室里的拉斯特，虽然那为他的搭档赢得了工作能力上的高度评价。但他从没喜欢过。那不是他能理解和接近的——像轻声细语的夜魔，魅惑灵魂的靡菲斯特。他知道那是拉斯特的一部分，潜藏在阴影中的，异质的部分，与他所熟悉的正常、安全、美好的世界格格不入。而拉斯特热衷于此，鞭挞罪人的灵魂是他的使命，让他专注、兴奋，让他浑身笼罩着神圣又可怖的光辉，使那间小小的审讯室变成了他的神龛。也使马蒂不安地想到，如果他的搭档不是和他站在同一边，如果他落入黑暗中，那将会多么可怕。

他好像又回到那个危机四伏的飞车党之夜，站在那道边界上，面前是狂暴的漩涡，而它背后，是蠕动的暗影。

经验告诉马蒂，那个抢劫杀人犯的死是一道凶险的湍流，通向不可知的无底深渊。警察的职业让他看到太多的混乱与黑暗，他告诉自己——他一直在与之对抗，保护阳光和秩序。他知道，二者之间的界限不是那么清晰，黑暗永远潜藏在阳光之下，蠢蠢欲动。而这些年来他所有的努力都是为了让拉斯特保持稳定，留在自己能掌控的一边。他要远离那些东西。

那一次他们能够侥幸成功，但他不想再经历一次。不是现在。他的家庭需要他。

不能再继续下去了。不能再继续了。他们属于不同的世界，从来都是。

他不能再跟拉斯特去。有太多的事已经在他的掌控之外，但至少这点他要保证——保证家庭的安全。

 

出门上班之前，马蒂去向玛姬道别。孩子们已经坐上了校车。厨房里的水壶还在响。马蒂关了煤气。玛姬坐在餐桌边，像在考虑什么。那是种让他紧张的表情。

“今晚我有事想和你谈。”

马蒂放下水壶。“账单又到了？”

“关于奥德丽，关于我的工作，关于你。所有的事。——我们不能假装问题不存在。”

马蒂的心沉了下去。上次那件事以后，奥德丽再也没和他说过话，避免在他面前出现，即使躲不开也把他当做空气。其实他也一样——他不知道怎么面对奥德丽，那会让他尴尬，刺痛，无地自容。她不再是那个他怀抱中的小女孩。她们——奥德丽，梅茜——都离他越来越远。只有玛姬是唯一能理解他的……

天哪，玛姬。也许他会失去她。

这个念头给他当头一击。眩晕。脚下的地板好像消失了。好像他所有的一切都是个幻象。妻子，孩子，按摩浴缸，柑橘树。他清楚地意识到，他拥有的一切，他的世界，都是阳光下的蜃景，沙滩上的城堡。他吃饭，睡觉，上班，每一天，精力充沛地行走在白日的幻梦里。海水在侵蚀它。他的脚下已经掏空，但他什么也做不了。

虚幻的城市。威尼塔。

他不记得自己回答了什么。

不能再继续下去了。不能再继续了。他想。不能让它沉下去，沉进海底。

 

下班后的停车场差不多空了。马蒂走到自己车前。想到要回家面对玛姬，他畏缩了。

“车没油了？”拉斯特忽然出现在他背后。这几天他都没怎么见到拉斯特。他有好几次想主动打招呼，但总是开不了口。马蒂能感到，他们之间的秘密越来越多，像一道烟雾形成的墙。

“不。”马蒂趴在车顶上。他的脑海中像刮着一阵旋风，各种念头，决心，矛盾，恐惧，都被搅在一起。拉斯特看着他，双臂交叉，完全没有躲闪的意思。马蒂忽然明白了审讯室里那些犯人面对拉斯特的感觉。冰冷无情，坚定而又可靠，像蒙眼的石像，让他觉得安心。

“你觉得两个人的关系能持续多久？”他忽然没头没脑地问，没有看拉斯特。“或者说他们之间的感情——不管那是爱情还是什么。”

“那要取决于他们自己了。”拉斯特沉吟了一下，好像有点惊奇，不过很快明白了他的意思。

“世界会变，人也会变。”

“那些能被外界改变的，都无关紧要。把两个人连在一起的是他们的内心。”

马蒂转头看着拉斯特。那双眼睛一如以往的犀利而明亮。他有太多话想对他说，向他道歉，对他坦白那些撕裂着他，腐蚀着他，拖着他不断下坠的东西——

马蒂的手机忽然响了。铃声让他吓了一跳。

屏幕上显示着“贝丝”。

马蒂想也没想就按掉了手机。拉斯特还在盯着他，好像看穿了一切。

“我该走了。”马蒂打开车门上了车。“玛姬还在等我。”

他发动了汽车，没敢向后看，知道拉斯特的目光还在他身上。

晚上他坐在自己的车里，就在家门口给玛姬打电话，告诉她自己要替生病的韦斯当班的时候，简直希望她冲自己大喊大叫。但玛姬只是说知道了，好像早已经不奇怪。

直到贝丝坐在他身上，摇摆和撞击着的时候，他耳边还是回响着玛姬冷淡的声音。

像一个噩梦。他知道会发生什么，一切都清楚地展现在眼前。但一股力量牵引着他，他无法抗拒，无处逃脱，只能眼睁睁地走向那个注定的结局。

 

拉斯特被停职了，交出了警徽和枪，还要接受心理咨询。马蒂知道总会有这一天。他试图说服索尔特，但无济于事。

拉斯特走进停车场，马蒂追上他。

“你去哪儿？”

拉斯特转身看着他。他脸色发红，像忍着剧痛。

“回去，还能去哪。”

马蒂不知该说什么，只是觉得不能就这么让他走。“……要我帮忙吗？”

拉斯特直视着他。马蒂从没见过他这么挫败的表情。前几天马蒂怒火中烧的时候，曾不止一次想过去找索尔特换个搭档，再也不想看到那张司芬克斯似的脸。但如果拉斯特真对他关上大门，斩断他们之间的一切——那会让他受不了。

“你帮不了我。”拉斯特说，转回头向他的车走去。

马蒂看着他一步步走远。他的肩膀并不宽阔，却背着全世界的重担。

风暴来了。马蒂能听见隆隆的雷声和巨浪的喧嚣。他们脚下的土地正在碎裂。载着拉斯特的冰层分解，漂离。雾气遮住了他。他越来越远。

马蒂第一次意识到，他们都是这么孤独。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文完。后面还有个尾声，或番外。


	6. 尾声（番外）

2013年。

马蒂开车从新奥尔良回来。和往常一样，拉斯特坐在他旁边。

他们在路边的一个休息站停下来伸伸腿。拉斯特点着了一支烟。夜色越来越浓，没有星星。风从南方吹来，带着潮湿的水生植物的气味。面前是宽广的水面，分不清是湖泊还是海洋。水面那边的远方，是城市璀璨的灯火，无声地闪闪烁烁，像浮在海上的岛屿。

“想想看卡特里娜②来的那年，这一带简直是一团糟。玛姬有个同学的亲戚住在这里，全部家当只剩下了一台冰箱。那时候人们以为全城都会被彻底淹没—— 这才过了多少年，人们好像已经忘了这回事。”马蒂靠着车前盖，抱着双臂。“你知道吗，让我想起你说过的那个海底的魔法城市，一百年才出现一次，叫什么——”

“威尼塔。”拉斯特说，纸烟松松地挂在嘴角上。“人是擅长遗忘的动物，尤其是那些痛苦的事。为了活下去。”

“我一直想知道，”马蒂忽然想起了什么，“那个沉没的城市，还能挽救吗？”

“也许能。”拉斯特思忖了片刻，“据说，只要在它出现的时候，有活人用钱买走那里的一件东西，城市就能得救。有个孩子曾有这个机会——他在沙滩上拾到一个小钱，能拯救威尼塔的唯一一个小钱——但他并不知道，把那钱扔进了海里。”

马蒂沉默了一会儿，然后说：“上星期是梅茜的毕业典礼——她今天才打电话通知我，说她要去亚特兰大工作。”他叹了口气，摇了摇头，声音低下去。“我还记得她七岁的时候跟我说，等她将来大学毕业典礼的那天，要全家都去参加，因为所有人都要穿着礼服袍打一场枕头大战——她不知听谁说的。”

他笑了笑，揉了揉眼睛，望着远方的灯火。“我猜现在就是给我一百万美元，也换不回那个失落的城市了。”

拉斯特看了他一会儿。

“其实威尼塔并没有死。”他把烟蒂扔了。“只是个传说罢了。在那里有个真实的城市，叫维斯比③。也许不如威尼塔美丽和繁华，但现在人们还在那里生活。”

拉斯特转过身。“过去的再也不能挽回了。比起那个虚幻的威尼塔，我更喜欢这个真实的维斯比。”

“你终于说了个我喜欢的故事，老家伙。”马蒂笑了，打开了车门。

 

 

② 2005年重创新奥尔良的卡特里娜飓风。  
③ 维斯比：Visby，瑞典城市。


End file.
